


The Key

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: The Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe gives lucifer a key to her apartment, Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: "I want you to have this."A short drabble in which Chloe gives Lucifer a long overdue key to her apartment.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Drabble Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/706641
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up: I wrote this on my mobile at 6am this morning and I read through and gave it a brief edit at 20 past 9 in the evening (I have work at 4am, so really should be sleeping). Therefore, I cannot guarantee this is my best piece of work but, I haven't written in a while and this came to me early this morning and demanded to be written.
> 
> Hope it's at least readable.
> 
> I also don't like writing and publishing on my mobile that much - I can't type too well on it at a decent pace.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> \- Emma x

“I want you to have this."

He looked down at her outstretched hand. Her palm was held upwards and resting in the middle he could the sliver glint of a key.

"Wha–?" He stammered, taken aback.

"I want you to have this. It's lone overdue, I should have given you one ages ago."

"It's a key," he managed, still staring at the silver object as though it were the most valuable thing he had ever seen.

"Yes, it's a key. It's your key," she took his hand and pressed said key into his palm. She didn't let go as she looked him back in the eye.

"Lucifer, I'm giving you this because it's high time you had one. I know that you can unlock doors whenever you want, you've proven that over the years. This is me telling you, in no uncertain terms, that I want you to feel as though you can come and go as you please. I want you to be able to feel as though this apartment is just an extension of your own home. You are always welcome here. I'm not asking you to outright move in, because I know we're not at that stage yet, but I'm giving you an in. As the old saying goes: what's mine is yours."

He stared at her in awe as she spoke. She was really doing this, giving him a key to her apartment.

He said nothing but looked at the key in his hand once she had removed her own, staring at the small silver object as though it was his most treasured possession.

Maybe in some ways, it was.

The key itself was unremarkable - a simple, bog-standard Yale lock-style, round headed key. There were no other markings to make it unique in anyway, but the meaning behind it; what it represented, meant much more than anything ever could. It was a symbol of trust - of commitment in so many ways. This was her fully letting him into her life, no boundaries left to cross. He had long ago done a similar thing for her - had told her that the door was always open. But this was different. This was along the lines of him having closed his open door policy, the one that had been in place for all, to only a select few. He was a public man, who had decided to close off part of his life to focus on those who cared about. She was a private woman who had decided to open up part of her life to allow those she cared about in. They were opposites, always had been, but this was the symbol of yet another step they were taking to prove to each other how they felt, that they trusted one another endlessly.

He continued to stare at the key for a few more moments before looking up at her, his eyes wide and soft.

"Chloe, I…"

It wasn't often that he was lost for words and it was only ever her that could render the Devil speechless in such a way. He searched desperately for something to say - something that wouldn't ruin the moment like he somehow always managed to do. It didn't seem to bother her much anymore, she knew how he felt, but this time he didn't want to say something that in three hours time he would wonder why he had.

Eventually, though, he said only two words. Two words that carried the weight of everything he was feeling, simply in the way he said them.

"Thank you.‘’


End file.
